Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: AU: Not for kids! Updated 4.15.2014. My name: Tani Campbell. My life wasn't always as exciting, or happy as it is now. Just a few years ago I was a different person. Drugged, Raped, Betrayed, and Nearly Killed. How does someone get past that? How do you move on? Maybe with a little help from my friends. A tragic story forged in the depth's of Love lost, and Friendships gained.
1. The Longest Shortcut

This is dedicated to those who have been bullied, raped, pushed into doing drugs or alcohol, been singled out by some bigoted individual, or group, you are NOT alone. You don't have to take it. Tell someone. Talk to someone. Write an e-mail to a parent, minister, or a friend you trust to get word to someone who can help you to make those responsible be held legally accountable. Go to a professor/ instructor or police/security if you are in college, or wherever you are. Don't let your circumstances or fear define you. Stand strong. Everything will be alright. If you feel depressed or feel your self worth is not very high or lower, call a help line. There are free ones you can call for help. It's time for a change.

1-800-273-TALK (8255) Is the National Suicide Prevention Hotline. Don't be afraid to speak out. Whether it's you that you are worried about, a friend, a family member, or even a stranger you met today who you think is in real danger; please stand strong and know that with a little help, you just might persevere!

This story will be very graphic and it will be bloody, and full of hateful, and hurtful things that may touch on things that may or may not have happened to you, or someone you know. If you are truly offended by such things then DO NOT READ! This story is fiction and in no way is meant to depict any real person, or event.

This story takes place five years after the end of the Trigon arc (White Raven), but diverges there. The Teen Titans are a Registered trademark of DC comics. I don't own them. Only a few original characters such as Tani.

Now:

**Young Justice Titans: _Changing One's Fate_**

Tani:

Ethnicity: African American/ Puerto Rican / Caucasian American, and Native American

Age: 22

Hometown: Bludhaven, USA

Desires Prior to Today: Become an awesome video game designer.

Desires Today: Kill those who tried to hurt me.

Desires For Tomorrow: Live Past Today.

Yesterday-

My name: Tani Campbell, and this is my story. You see, my life wasn't always as exciting, or happy as it is now. Just a few years ago I was a different person, and this the story of how I came to be the woman I am today!

Chapter 3: The Longest Shortcut

Three Years Ago Chicago Illinois,

Tani's Perspective

'I was so happy to be back home, living just two miles away from my sister. I graduated college two weeks ago and was one of the lucky ones because I had a job offer lined up and they paid the first month's rent on my apartment. Life is good right now. Plus there is an ally way that leads straight to my new apartment from the shopping center. My apartment!'

Reaching through my bag I realized I must have left the phone at the little diner I just tried around the corner from my new place.

"Damn it. Forgot my phone," I thought out loud before turning around and walking back down the ally.

'I should have just used my house phone to ask them to hold it for me until later, but I thought I could make it back before they closed. Two guys started following me, but I heard them, and grabbed a pipe as I walked by it. I heard the steps getting closer and closer. I spin around and duck as the first guy tries to take a swing at me. I might not be a kung fu master, but my self defense classes taught me a thing or two. Or so I thought. I had brought the pipe down across the back of the white guy's head, and attempted to do a roundhouse to the black guy, thinking I am some sort of bad ass. But what I had learned was to not underestimate my opponent, or get fucked up. He jumped back, then leaped up grabbing my head, and smashing it into his knees into my face. I screamed out in agony, and didn't really know what to do. I couldn't think straight. Then I felt something sharp cut across my stomach.'

"Little bitch think (Yes think') she bad. I'm about to show you what bad is you little skank bitch ho!" he said as he smashed his foot into my ribs.

'I haven't been beaten this bad since my deadbeat druggy mama came home from a night out with her pimp. She beat the shit out of me for one sock being out of place, and then peed on me. Humiliating me in front of my friends, and the only reason I am not in jail is my sister. I had had enough and knocked my mother the fuck out, and tried to end it, but Tracy wouldn't let me. She said she is still our mother despite her treatment of us, and it was our jobs as her daughters to make sure she was taken care of and to help fix whatever was broken in her that had made her so unhinged. My way of helping was to stay away from her as much as I could. I got a job, and started taking basic self defense classes at the local gym. I had declared that I would never be a victim again. When I remembered that, all hell broke loose. If I was going to be killed, then so be it. I was going down fighting.

And so fight back I did. Blood drenching my face, and my dress. I strike his throat, his eyes, his nuts. He just laughs through it all, then he catches my leg as I try to finish the fight with a heel kick, but he lifts me up off the ground and hits me again, turns me around and takes out what I think is a knife. All the while I am screaming, and no one even looks out a window. He uses the knife to tear away the back of my dress, and held me while he cut away at my panties, cutting me in the process. Blood now drenching my legs. He shoves his little toothpick in, but instead of taunting him I decide to stay quiet as that may be the only way out of this as I needed a moment to try to think through this degrading humiliation. But after what seemed to be an eternity, I began to fear that I could not formulate any real plan for escape, and screamed. I screamed as loud as my voice would carry. Startling him, I bash my head back, and knock the bastard back a few inches away from me. I grab for the poll, but the other guy was awake now and overpowered me and using what had appeared to be a dirty needle, injected something into my arm. But what had happened next I could not have seen coming. What appeared to be a green hawk flew down from the sky and started attacking one of them. Then two more motorcycles pulled up on either side the side street. Both got off of their bikes, and another car which looked like a police car with more bells and whistles beside the red of the two bikes. I was shaking, and not knowing what to do. I didn't know if these were more rapist, or people here to help, although I was leaning toward the first. I was starting to lose consciousness as two words were spoken that gave me a small glimmer of hope. A masked hero with the blue across his chest took off his helmet, revealing this heaven forsaken city of Blüdhaven's guardian angel and his enforcers of justice.

"Titans Go!" as his staff launches from his hand and smashes into my other captor's back.

I only know what happens next because of what was told to me the next day.

Cyborg's perspective:

'The woman in the white hooded cloak steps off of her bike as her green friend was thrown against the wall. Four more thugs show up to help who I assume is their boss who had just drugged the girl. Raven has been a little off for the last few days I say as I release a barrage of bullets from my new upgrade to my armor, causing a lot of pain, and blood splattered everywhere. They are lucky we try to avoid vital organs. As for the one I call her woman in the white robe, because she is more fun, and knows how to live which is not the raven I grew to know and fully trust. It's been three years since Trigon was sent back to hell where he belonged, but I can't shake the feeling that something is still off about Raven. But for now I am going to just have to make do and try to put my trust issues aside. Maybe my brief stint with the Justice League had jaded me, but 'shrugs', the girl is kicking ass at the moment.'

"Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven, anger heard in her voice- commands her powers to lift all of the thugs at once, enshrouding them in black energy and smashes them together then she telekinetically, and handily places them in a dumpster.

"I hate filth like these pieces of shit!" Raven nearly shouts which startles Nightwing, Changeling and myself. That does not happen often.

"Something on your mind Raven?" Nightwing asks thankfully.

"No," she replied simply, not even realizing how much blood she had on her cloak as she walks away.

I turn to Nightwing, and ask;

"We can't keep her around when she is a loose cannon like this. What has gotten into her? Is Trigon trying to gain control again or is she just naturally learning the nuances of being a certified bitch?

"For the record I can hear you," She said surprising both of them. "And one, you were closer on the second guess jackass! If you want me gone, I'm gone. Otherwise, just shut the fuck up." She says calmly then walks over to her bike with Tani in hand, starts it up, and heads to a hospital to drop her off before going back to the new Titan Towers Complex; leaving the co captains of the team to decide where to go next.

"You know you fucked up right?" Nightwing asked me which pissed me off, so I replied in kind.

"So you know how to calm her down eh Robin?"

Third Person POV.

"See, this stupid shit is why I disbanded the Titans and the original Young Justice the first time. I thought we might have all grown enough to work together more coherently. I guess I was wrong. A girl just got raped, and beaten, and we are here talking about team dynamics? People come and go, but the mission is still the same. Protect the innocent, and fuck the drama."

After a moment of thought.

"Yeah your right Richard. I don't know what came over me man." Said as they walked back to their respective vehicles while Changeling converts back to a bird, and goes for a midnight fly to clear his head. Some decisions serious changes have to be made.

_**AN:This is part one of a five to seven part series. I hope it is useful in helping those of you who are in trouble find the courage to stand up for yourselves. You've got friends.**_

To be continued within a few days I hope.


	2. Bruce Wayne is a Shock To The System?

AN:First person outside of first person at times.

Also-Veers off from the 'Return of the Joker' Batman Beyond timeline. Tim eventually resumes his post as Robin.

Chapter Two of

**Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate**

**Bruce Wayne is a Shock To The System?**

It had been three months since I had been dropped off at that blood stench filled hospital where the Titan known as Raven had been kind enough to drop me for treatment and leave me a recorded note explaining what had happened. I felt fine physically, but mentally I was shattered. After a few days of testing I had been released, but had constant nightmares of that eventful night. The rare moments I was able to rest was when I saw the four who rescued me in my dreams. My job offer was rescinded as news of the rape got to the company's PR department, and it did not match up with the company's image. The one ally I thought I had thought I could trust in this fight had betrayed me. I was stricken by grief, started doing drugs. Every kind I could get a hold of. Ecstasy, marijuana, antidepressants, and even sniffing cleaning products. Anything to forget the pain.

I was trying to revive the feeling of whatever my rapist shot me up with. My test results came back clean for diseases, but no one could explain the drug, but I had to try to push forward, but money was needed to live, and no one would hire me as I gave off a vibe of being an extreme addict, the shakes, and twitches etc. Whatever was put into my system, I just couldn't shake it. I was eventually caught trying to hack into an ATM machine. At court my betrayer showed her true colors. After hearing testimony from Tracy Lynn, my 'sister' stating that I had become unhinged, and violent towards others, she could no longer care for me as she feared for her children's safety. But she did not want her sister in jail. I needed 'help' and the psychologist expert, a doctor, if that's even what you'd call the psycho masochist Hugo Strange recommended that I be transferred to his facility which I was given a choice in by the judge which surprised me, but crazy I may be. Stupid I am not. That and the possibly of being out in six months – three years, or spend the next fifteen in jail for my crimes. After arriving, I had realized I was thrown into the same mind fuck of a place mom was years ago, still as far as I know... the Arkham Asylum in Gotham city. For me to have accepted that offer on paper with a lawyer that didn't really give damn about me. This is not a choice I should have made. The lawyer and Judge probably receive a hell of a kickback for people getting sent to this place.

'I screamed and tried to get out of the restraining jacket to escape this madhouse, and pulled every which way eventually resorting to kicking, and knocked out six orderlies, but this was Arkham where the Joker, Clayface, and even Poison Ivy spend time, before their eventual escape. I was shot with a tranq dart and fell, paralyzed, but still awake and aware before 'he' walks over to me as they put me onto a stretcher. He places his lips near my ear and says in a whisper...'

"It looks as if you will have to be broken. I shall look forward to that Ms. Campbell. And I am sure there are others looking forward to meeting you as well."

'Even paralyzed, my body shivered in fear.'

'It started day one. First my beautiful black hair cut into a scruffy bob. Day after day of 'therapy sessions. Continuously 'loved on' by Hugo Strange while tied down, and medicated. Addiction being overridden by madness, and no sign of help in sight. No one to call. After a series of morning sickness it was determined that I was pregnant and somehow Strange was able to obtain my power of attorney from my sister, and forced me to abort his child. I just wanted to die. I didn't care about escape anymore. But it would have been far better had the devil not been there. His face ghostly white and full of evil. Tortured and crazed eyes. Sickly green hair with breath to match, and those blood red lips and that dead smile. I knew my life was coming closer and closer to it's end every time I saw it. I had to escape Arkham Asylum.'

One morning before daybreak the madman clown was making his third consecutive escape attempt this year, but not before stopping in to 'see' me in my nearly isolated room away from the more dangerous freaks. I was tied down, and helpless, or so he thought. He came in with a knife with his deep terrifying laugh. One of the butcher knives from the cafeteria. What he had not known was I had managed to slip a razor blade away from one of the crooked orderlies before he strapped me back to the bed. I guess I have pretty good aim too. I was able to spit the blade without cutting my tongue much. I had cut out of my restraints, but left them looking as if they were still there until I could make my move. It seed my move was now. Blood shot eyes stared at me as he made little nicks here and there, from my feet, legs, stomach, even my groin before going further up, and I yelped out in pain like a good little girl. A good little girl until he was close enough. Until he was within arms reach, then the unexpected happened. He stopped. He looked into my eyes, and grabbed my wrist that held the blade. I swung my leg over his neck, and flipped him onto he bed having caught him of guard. I was suffocating him. I can't believe it. Even if I die in here, I will be able to say I had over these three month's become cunning and deadly enough to get the drop on one of the worlds most dangerous criminals. The Joker. But my luck had run out the moment I heard five horrific words.'

"Get away from my puddin'!" Screamed a madwoman as she took a swing at me, and I flipped up and jumped over her kicks. It was a voice I never thought I'd hear ever again.

"Mom? Harleen Quinzell?" I screamed, rage overtaking common sense, and adrenaline running rampant now.

I slammed my fist into her face sending her back a few feet making her fall over her feet and slam into the wall which was unfortunately padded. I managed to grab the knife as the joker turned his attention to me. Fear started overtaking me where adrenaline once did.

"Mom, for once in your life, save your child and keep her from being hurt by your dickless boyfriends. Or are you the same piece of shit you were before?"

Standing, Harleen Quinzel looks closely at the girl, then says to her 'puddin'.

"She thinks she's my daughter. She's crazier than we are. Hahaha!" She laughs out and squeals as she is grabbed up in a kiss, then thrown to the ground.

'I plead one last time.'

"So you really did love Tracy-Lynn more than me you corn fed, psycho, bat shit crazy, whore of a bitch!" Hoping that the insults would shake her mother to sense or a moment.

"Hey!" Joker intervenes. "No one gets to insult my Harley but me!" as he back hands Tani. But to his surprise Harley grabs his arm, and turns him to her.

"I know who she is puddin'. I just wanted to make sure she could take care of herself. Please leaver her be Mr. J. She is my daughter. She's family."

Joker paces around for a moment, then sits on the bed while I look up at him as perplexed as he seemed to be, then he finally looked at Harley and said.

"I don't know when we made love last, so I don't remember making her because obviously not even you are crazy enough to cheat on me, but you say she is family, she is family. Ahahahaha" Turning back to Tani, after smacking her again he says..."You had to be punished for hitting uncle J, but now that that's been settled...See you at thanksgiving kiddo!" as he and Harley Quinn start to leave in confident strides.

Harley turns around and says on her way out;

"I had to make you stronger doll. It's a tough world out there. I did it out of love."

After whispering something to 'Mr. Jay' she says;

"Mr. Jay says the more the merrier! Come on. We can be one big super dysfunctional family."

"No thanks. I think I will stay here, and wait for your next visit in a few weeks when Batman or one of the other heroes drop you back off." I deadpan as I was going no where with Psycho one and Psycho two.

"Suit yourself. We might be a while this time thought sweetie. We are going to Disney world!" was the last thing said before those maniacs were gone, and I could take a moment to compose myself.

'My door's latch was still broken, and I prepared to make my move, but then the alarms went off. If I tried to move now then all of my planning would be for naught. I quickly straightened the room, and laid back down with the straps covering enough to make it appear as I was still locked down. I would have my chance.'

Forty Five Minutes later I hear explosive yelling by someone. I can't help myself. I recognize the voice. But then I see Mr. Bruce Wayne and a younger man who I believe I saw in the news to be his adopted son Timothy Drake-Wayne is yelling almost as much at Hugo strange's assistant Morgan. As Morgan walks off I call out. Nearly in a whisper.

"Mr. Wayne." I cry desperately.

He obviously hears, but chooses to keep walking.

"Please Mr. Wayne. Or You Mr. Drake-Wayne. I was set to work at one of the Wayne subsidy divisions a few months ago before I was raped in Bludhaven. Please hear me out. You both are my last hope. I know you are one of the major contributors to this place to keep it open and keep the insane of Gotham off the streets. Thus keeping all parties safe, but I was innocent. I was raped damn it. I was told by your company that it did not coincide with the company image to have someone working for you all that had just been raped. I lost my job, my apartment, everything. My sister even turned her back on me." I was now screaming. But continued. "I have no one. Nothing. Hugo strange raped me. I was nearly killed by the joker and my very own mother tonight as they tried to escape. Yes. I am Harleen Quinzel's daughter, and no I am not making it up. I can prove it. I will allow you to take a blood sample from me to compare to hers on file. I was raised by my father after she began dating the mad clown."

Bruce Wayne and his associate seemed interested as they slowed down to barely moving more than an inch or two per step. So I continued.

"I was saved by Nightwing and his team. My verbal recording from the Titan called Raven is saved on one of my e-mail addresses used under an online alias. One used for chats to keep me safe. I can give you the information to verify it. Please Mr. Wayne. I have been told that you are deadly protective of your family and your employees. Please don't let the fact that I did not get the opportunity to start stop you from being the man I know of you to be. Please!" I catch my breath then say one thing. "I was offered a way out after fighting against the joker and my mother. I could have left with them. My door is unlocked due to being damaged now, and my straps are broken, but I am still in here. Please hear me. Not my situation or reports Strange has shown you, but me...I don't know if madness is taking me over in this place, but it is corrupt and if you leave me here I will continue to be raped and assaulted, or die. I'm not sure which is worse right now." I break down and start crying, and can't stop. What I did not know was that Tim Drake-Wayne had silently informed Mr. Wayne that he had spoken to his predecessor and knew what I had said about the assault to be true and that Raven had reportedly left that recorded message with me.

The next thing I knew was I was giving Mr. Wayne my information and who it was who fired me. He instructed me to stay where I was, and to continue to pretend I was strapped in for now. Before he left I asked;

"What are you doing Mr. Wayne?"

His simple reply

"Getting you real help to try to help you get past your hurt and your pain, and to ensure Hugo Strange is no longer hurting people here. You stayed here of your own free will. I know because I checked the door when I walked over here. You will be rewarded for your honesty and integrity even after your stint with the illegal. I will call in a few favors with a few judges who owe me a favor if you pass minimum evaluations to go into my new treatment center or stay here during some 'renovations.'. Please don't mention you spoke to us. '

'I nod and he walks off with his ward. Ten minutes later I hear the faint screaming of whom I believe to be Doctor Hugo Strange. Maybe there really is justice in the world.'

Three days later the door had been fixed but on the bedpost was a key card someone had left for me in my sleep. I sleep light, so that is not something I am happy about, but after seeing that the card works, I realize that the straps on my bed were gone, and I had a set of fresh clothes, and a bag to place my old ones in after a shower.

I finish everything, and notice a note on my door that was not there before. It said 'Ms. Campbell, please report to the Wayne observation area please. Also, food will be served there so there is no need to wait for food to be brought to your room today.'

I walked down to the elevator and the key card allowed me to access it. It took me upstairs automatically. I sat in a chair in a circle with some others and went through a little small talk. Then a tall black man with neatly cut dreadlocks come in, with glasses and sits down, and tries to introduce himself.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Doctor Virgil Hawkins, and will be assisting you all to..."

"VIRGIL!" I leaped up into his arms, and hugged him with all of my might.

Another girl there had pried me off, and as I looked into her eyes I recognized her immediately, but whispered to her.

"Raven! Thank you so much for what you did for me, but what are you doing here?"

Raven not recognizing the girl takes a minute to organize her thoughts, and then recognition hits.

"Please keep that quiet Ms. Campbell. While I am here I am using the name of Rachel."

Virgil being slightly quiet turns to the 'attacker and realizes that despite the shorter hair, he recognizes her too.

"Oh my god. Ta, Ta, Tani!" the newly minted doctor stutters.

"The one and only. I still make you stutter after all this time. I thought your crush on your old TA would be gone by now." She quietly allowed a brief moment of joy, and relished and teased, but was ecstatic to see them both.

Then Virgil turns to Raven and asks;

"So she knows about us. The Young Justice Titans?" quietly.

My mouth opens, shuts, opens again, then shuts. I gently grab his and 'Rachel's arms and pull them to the side, and ask;

"Okay. Not that I am complaining about having help to get past my breakdown and all, but if I am going to work with super heroes as my shrink, and babysitter respectively... I want the truth. I know Virgil, and Rachel, and Raven, but who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" She gently holds her hand out to shake Virgil's firm hand, and he reluctantly grabs it, and says."

"Old crush or not...you break our secret and there will be hell to pay," I nod and he continues with a small shock to my hand which makes me pull away slightly. I look at his face closer and I allow a small smile to creep across my face as I say.

"Static Shock!"

"So you ready to fix all the crazy going on in your head?" Raven asked with a touch of humor, but unknown to me, she could tell I was happy, excited, and geeking out all at the same time.

'The Titans were my intervention. I wondered if Mr. Wayne is Green Arrow or Nightwing?'

**AN: This chapter ends on a slightly healthier note than it began because the protagonist asked for help. Help is never too far away. Just have the courage to ask for it. I hope you enjoyed Chapter two of Changing One's Fate. **


	3. Regaining One's Self

Young Justice Titans: Changing One's Fate

By SageModeSasuke

Chapter 3: Regaining One's Self.

It had been nearly eight months since Raven, who I now knew as Rachel, the Titan who saved me, and Virgil, an adorable little nerd who I met at college who had a crush on me, his TA. How he graduated before me I'll still never know, but I digress. I have been attending these meetings, and getting my head back together. I had even found out that the drug that was shoved into my veins was called Mirakuru, or Miracle. It messed my head up something fierce, and has some weird side effects, but we can save that for later. Rachel had been using her empathy powers to try to help me to get past the darkness still in my heart, and teaching me how to tap into my spirit a little. It's a heck of a ride talking to my own spirit, but she says it will make me more focused. I heard from the one called Nightwing that the Mirakuru stuff is what messed up that Slade Wilson guy. Some sort of super world renowned killer.

'On another note; despite my recurring nightmares, and waking up in a cold sweat every night since the original event, I have now officially become awesome! I'm hanging with a few members of the Young Justice Titans. Multi- billionaire Bruce Wayne is my sponsor, and I am getting enhanced Martial Arts lessons from the one they call Red Robin in private, but he kind of looks like that Tim Drake-Wayne guy. What am I saying?' I laugh a little to myself. 'People will really think I'm crazy if I start saying things like that out loud. That would be like saying Bruce Wayne is Green Arrow or Superman. I joke to myself to try to help keep down the mental anguish of the last few months of my life, and the suffering that I go through every time I look in the mirror.

Truth be told, I am only really comfortable around one man and that is Virgil. When I train with Red Robin I have had three episodes of what Virgil deemed Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. He was always trying to look out for me even when I barely paid him any attention in school. He is patient and kind, but ignores my advances. He knows I am messing with him, but I am his patient, so even if we wanted to get serious, he was always the 'by the books' kind of guy. My guard even lowers slightly when he enters the room. One day he offers me the chance to go to church with him. I get up this morning after remembering accepting the offer, and start to get dressed in the items Mr. Alfred Pennyworth, Mr. Wayne's butler dropped by. I don't know how I could ever thank Mr. Wayne for his generosity and support. After seeing all of the changes in the Asylum, actually no. It was no longer the Arkham Asylum. It's name had officially been changed to 'The Assisted Living Center For The Challenged.' It had a nice ring to it, I ponder as I am escorted out to a van filled with others from the center. I am disappointed at the sight of more 'inmates' but I guess I could go with the flow today.

As we are riding in a slightly cramped van at what I had thought was at least halfway to the church, all hell decided it was time to break loose as we crossed onto the Gotham Bay bridge. The bridge cables started to buckle, and cars were starting to slam into each other and either side of the bridge. Virgil pulled the car over to the center divider of the bridge and looked around with a nervous sweat appearing. Then I realized he could not do anything with all these people watching. While tapping my foot I realize I am tapping something metal. It's an old school metal trashcan lid inside the van. I open my door to Virgil's obvious annoyance, as he grabs my arm gently, but firmly. I look at him, and he sees what I am trying to convey with my eyes. I was hoping he would. As quietly as I could I placed the lid underneath the car, and started my verbal thought process.

"Hey, Dr. Hawkins. Maybe you could check on the other people. We will be okay." I say as calmly as the situation would allow.

He slipped out of the van, and I slid over into the driver's seat again to his dismay. I then proceed to inform him. "Where am I going? The very public trial has shown me as a crazy bitch. If I try to go anywhere in Gotham I will immediately be shoveled back to crazy town, and my sponsor might un-sponsor me. No thanks. I might be slightly off, but crazy does not equal stupid. At least not in my world. Now go help who you can doctor. We will stay here." I assure as I engage the child safety locks preventing those behind me to attempt to make a break for it. I do consider just for a moment trying to get the heck out of there though, but it was a fleeting thought.

Normally with what happens next, I should be screaming, but after learning of who my psych shrink was in his off hours, this didn't bother me in the slightest, and I was almost giddy to see what happens next. I was not disappointed as Dr. Hawkins 'fell' off the bridge with the next cable break. Literally within seconds something amazing happens.

The four bridge cables that has broken were lifting back up as if by magic. Magic surrounded by electricity. The cars began to get off of the bridge, as the hero known as Static Shock levitates up standing on a metal trashcan lid as he did in his younger days, but the worst possible thing happens. Another cable pops, and knocks Static into the bay below. The screaming inside the car does nothing to alleviate my concern or worry. I finally snap.

"Shut up you noisy bastards!" Which scares them quiet for the moment. My mind goes into high gear. I reach into Virgil's work bag, and find his phone. After a few tries I figure out his pin number to unlock the phone. I would have to have a little talk with him about this pin number later if we survive this. Another cable breaks and smashes the car's roof in ahead of us. I spin around daring anyone to make a sound. I only take a moment to decide whether to call nine-one-one, or go go another route. I look through the contacts, and find Rachel's number. I act like I am pressing three buttons like I am dialing the police for the benefit of those behind me in case they are questioned later by the police. I then proceed to press talk when I reached Rachel's oh so beautiful picture. I know that if anyone could save us in time it would be her. After what seemed to be forever, she answers;

"Hey Virgil. What's up…"

"Yes, Nine, one, one, my name is Tani," cutting her off to get here here asap. "The Gotham Bay Bridge has started to collapse. Static Shock was able to stabilize it long enough for some to make it off, but not all of us before he had been knocked out himself by one of the cables."

"Understood Tani. You made the right call."

I don't know where she is, or who she's with, but the moment I heard two magical words from her, I know everything would be alright.

"Titans Go!"

And the moment the line goes dead, the rest of the bridge collapses. I see us as the van begins to fall, and then everything goes black…

I open my eyes, and see…

A symbol known across the world. A large red S on a towering man. A man respected and and awe inspiring. I had to be dreaming. He smiled at my apparent gawking. My phobia of men vanishing for just a brief second. I could not help it, but I finally got the words out, even with the window's up.

"Thank you Superman!" and he replied equally loud as he carried us to safety.

"I was on my way back to Metropolis when I heard your phone's particular signal pulse, and whom you were speaking to. You did well to call the 'police.' They got the word out to the Titans somehow. The should be arriving…" He stopped speaking as he turned toward a very large black raven soaring across the sky at mach speeds…"now." he finished, noticing publicly known Green Lantern Guy Gardner had also joined the party with Wonder Woman.

As the Justice League members finished up the rescue efforts, Static was being teleported to the Justice League's mansion headquarters, the Hall of Justice to have his injuries tended to, or so I hope as I saw him vanish. I take the keys out of the ignition and call for 'a Titan' to escort us back and with a little work I was able to calm my compatriots down.

Days later I was eventually called into Dr. Hawkins office to find Mr. Wayne there waiting for me.

"Mr. Wayne. Sir." I fumble nervously. He lets out a small laugh.

"No need to be so Rigid around me. At least not yet." He said as the door closed behind us both to reveal Raven which somehow relieved me and made me more nervous all the same.

"You did good today. I see you already know Raven from the Titans as you said."

I slowly nod.

"I am only here to let you know that Virgil is on his way back to being fine."

My back stiffens. He knows about Virgil!

"I have had some people helping to calm the other patients, and informing them that Virgil was saved by Static before his death. 'He' was on a pier near the bridge after his rescue.'

'I nodded. Mr. Wayne seemed to know everything, and that just made me even more tense. I am still not comfortable around many men and It is taking all I have not to either try to flee or attack, but I can't attack one of the few people who have tried to help me.' I think before I break out in a cold sweat.

He notices, and ask Raven to open the door. She does and bids me to stand near the door which I do without hesitation. The suffocating feeling in my chest begins to loosen and I can even feel myself able to admire the mahogany wood Virgil's desk was made of. He finally speaks again.

"You did well today and should be very proud of yourself. Also you are to be rewarded. Is there something that you would like? Anything, and if it is within reason I will try to provide a way for you to receive it within the next week or two when I am next here. You saved hundreds of lives with that one phone call to the 'police.'" and I smiled despite myself. I finally find the courage to take a step back into the room, immediately feeling the crushing pressure of fear, but my desire grew deeper in me than my fears. I ask;

"Please make sure Virgil is okay. I was about to ask to see my sister and her kids, but my real family has been right here with me. 'Rachel, and Virgil' sir. I have become stronger for knowing them. Mentally, physically, and spiritually. I am not complete yet, but I am getting there."

Mr. Wayne smiled a small smile and informed me that he would make sure that he received better than what the best money could afford.

The next thing that happened which I had not found out for many years was that Raven fought back tears from my words. Joy in her haunted heart for the first time in a long time since that fated day four months ago.

Flashback: Titan's Tower

Four months past

"Gar, will you shut up? I mean damn."

"No Rachel. We have been together too damn long for me to just let something like this go!"

"It was one mistake. I told you about it. I didn't mean for it to happen, and if you need to break up with me then break up with me, but I can't take any more of this arguing. You know I love you, but you were in space for two months, and I was lonely. I thought you were dead. Grief makes people do crazy things!"

"But with fucking Connor? Of all people, you cheat on me with Superman Jr! You're right Rachel. Maybe it is best if we just broke up. I don't know that I could ever trust you again." He finished sadly with tears threatening to fall.

Raven had turned to walk away with tears not bothering to keep from falling. The doors to the recreation center slide open, and the worst possible thing happened. A very large force, at least 200 large stood before Raven who was stunned by the startling sight, and a force invisible to the naked eye knocked Rachel back across the room into the reinforced glass overlooking the sea. Her blood spraying the glass, and small drops falling to the floor. Gar, despite everything could not help but to become enraged. He still loved her after everything that had happened, and flew into a poorly conceived frenzy. He attacked his foes before realizing in full who he/she/ or they were. He focused and became a rhinoceros and pummeled his foes valiantly, but his efforts were in vain as he turned to face the leader of these monstrous hordes. Immediately he begins transforming into an elephant, but before he could finish, two red beams shot from his opponents eyes, incinerating him as Raven's eye's opened. The last thing Gar ever said to raven as he gazed at her lovingly even through the pain was;

"I'm sorry we fought. I will always love you Ray."

And then he was dead.

No one could have imagined what happened next. Raven stood up. Slowly dusted herself off, tear stained eyes now looked at her opponent, and said;

You have slain my love. We fought as all couples do, and may have even went our separate ways, but… know this. Superman has a habit of letting you live. I am not bound by his code after what you have just done," finding the speed to leap out of the way, impossibly avoiding his eyes red Omega Beams which followed her as she dodged left, and right, jumping over and past the beams. Being only the second person in history to have avoided those beams. The first being Batman.

Darkseid stops firing, and calmly places his hands behind his back, and looks up slowly into the young woman's eyes, and can not shake a feeling that creeps over him. An emotion he is not well acquainted. Fear.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Chanted with such cold detached and heartless ruthlessness, her words caused the very core of her spirit to burn white as snow.

One moment later, there stood the rubble of the former Titan's Tower, soldiers spread across the small island, and Darkseid's pride not allowing him to fall before the beautifully deadly Titan and says..;

"You truly are a Titan among your peers young maiden. And perhaps one day I shall make you mine." He presses a button on his handheld device which opens a portal and leaps through before Raven could stop, or follow him as it closed immediately after he entered.

She fell to her knees crying, and even screaming out curses to every deity she could think of.

It was a few hours later before Static was the first to arrive on the scene, and he waited patiently for her to explain, and as much as he agreed with her that the devil of his world Apokolypse, Darkseid would have to pay, she needed to become grounded again, or Darkseid would tear her apart now that she was in this weakened mental state, and reminded her that the Titans loved her, and threw a bone out hoping that a civilian she seemed to have bonded with might help thus throws out Tani's name. All of those things helped her to focus just long enough to agree to try to prepare herself for what is to come. Clutching her heart, she loses consciousness. Fortunately Batman arrived as Static didn't know if he could get her to the hospital in time. He passed Raven onto Batman in his Batwing jet, who in turn had her teleported to the Hall of Justice.

It had been nearly a week, but she had survived a heart attack. She was in a medically induced coma to keep her stress from overpowering her heart again, and started sessions immediately with Virgil herself, but no one else knew. He was the only therapist she would consider trusting her problems to. Her heart broken by grief, her sanity questioned by her team leaders already, and her rage overflowing. Something had to give. Either she came to grips, or to save humanity, she would have to kill herself.

End Flashback.

It had been two weeks since Mr. Wayne had made his promise, and I was called to Dr. Hawkins' office again. Mr. Wayne was there of course, and my apprehension of him slightly wavering. He greeted by way of a wave. Then I hear Virgil's voice in the next room catching up with the attending psychiatrist who stood in. I was excused from those sessions which I was eternally grateful for, but unsure as to why. I think I may have been observed somehow, but it doesn't matter. Virgil is safe. I am content.

Mr. Wayne got off of the phone and turned to me, and spoke.

"Good evening Ms. Campbell. I hope the evening holds you well." I nod. "I promised to do what I could for Mr. No excuse me. Dr. Hawkins. He is fine as I noticed you hear him in the next room."

I blush slightly, but in the darker office I hope It did not show. So I just nod a little.

"I was also able to procure you your other request."

"My other request sir?"

"You did still want to see your sister and nieces correct?"

I was stunned silent. I nodded as the words would not come.

"They are downstairs in the new visitors lounge. I take it you can make it on your own?"

I nod.

"For their security and yours, you will be behind a bullet proof glass for the time being. That was done to alleviate any tension your sister may have as I believe she stated the worry of something happening to her daughters. I believe you are safe, as does the doctor, but you are also only barely cleared to see them. I had to call in a lot of favors for that."

I nodded in understanding, and was allowed to leave. I walk down the hall and take the stairway down. Step by step my stomach knotted, and when I finally see them, those precious angels, I knew I wanted nothing to do with them. I feel an agitation inside of me that won't leave me. I grabbed the wall beside me as the knot in my stomach grew tighter. I walk out of the room before they see me. I run. My fingers dig into the wall, cracking the cement slightly as I eventually fall to my knees.

The last thing I hear is one of the orderlies yelling out;

"Help! One of the patients has collapsed!"

To Be Continued.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter three of Changing One's Fate. Keep your heads held high. And remember- you don't have to face your fights alone.


End file.
